The present invention relates to a surgical implement particularly useful for implanting a prosthetic device in an excised annulus. The invention is especially useful for implanting a prosthetic heart valve, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application. The invention also relates to a novel valve holder particularly useful with the above surgical implement. The invention also relates to a surgical method for implanting prosthetic devices, particularly heart valves.
The surgical replacement of a defective heart valve has become a widely practiced surgical operation. In such a surgical operation, the defecting valve is surgically removed, and a bio or mechanical prosthetic valve is implanted in the excised annulus by a plurality of sutures, usually varying from 12-20, depending upon the size of the excised annulus. Such a surgical operation involves cardiopulmonary bypass circulation and cardiac arrest. The longer the period of cardiac arrest, the greater the danger of post-operative complications. Many implements have been proposed for use in such a surgical operation in order to shorten the period of cardiac arrest. Examples of the known devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,185,636, 4,492,229, 4,932,965, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,250 of which I am a joint inventor. However, insofar as I am aware, none of these previously known devices has found widespread use.